Yo me opongo
by HarukoU
Summary: - Y ahora, – dijo el sacerdote – quien se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre. /// ONE-SHOT.


_Bueno, minna, esta historia...es muy rara xD enserio, no sé si os va a gustar. Otra tonteria que dio paso a una idea; que se metamorfoseó en 'argumento' y salió esto x)_

**Parejas: **NaruSasu, ItaDei.

**Advertencias: **- Fans de Sakura: Por favor, no leer esta historia, sii? - Aqui, Naruto es el seme, es que no me gusta verle como a una nenita con delantal y super afeminado. Homosexuales sí, no maricones que follan suave y se les va el aire cuando hablan ¬¬U

**Disclaimer: **Naruto...Seh, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto =_=U El Hombre de las Indirectas Yaoi.

* * *

- Haruno Sakura; acepta usted a Uchiha Sasuke, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Si, acepto.- Sakura miró sonriente y casi con lagrimas en los ojos el rostro ausente de Sasuke y le dio un pisotón ante su actitud. Este la miró molesto; no se había dado cuenta de como coño había ido a parar ahí. Recordaba algo difuso de una noche de borrachera y poner celoso a Naruto... La pelirrosa se había encargado del resto, para estar al otro día casándose.

Incluso sentía todavía el molesto dolor de cabeza que le producía la resaca. Miró hacia el público. Sakura, cuando se trataba de joderle la vida a alguien, se las ingeniaba bien. No sabía cómo, pero ahí estaban todos sus conocidos y familiares, en una iglesia asquerosamente adornada de rosa y los símbolos de sus familias pegados en las paredes. El escenario era de lo mas repugnante y la cara del público de lo más divertida.

Itachi, junto a su novio Deidara, fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano. El rubio, más de lo mismo; Sasuke le caía realmente bien, y ahora le veía ahí, cometiendo el error de su vida. Gaara y sus hermanos, tenían un aura demoníaca al rededor; Temari crujía de vez en cuando los puños y Kankuro miraba con asco a la pelirrosa. Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino ni se lo podían creer, la información no había sido digerida aún por sus mentes. Y así todos los presentes, menos Ino y Tenten que eran las damas de honor y soltaban fingidas y falsas lagrimas y sonrisas de emoción.

Sasuke cayó a la tierra cuando el sacerdote le había repetido casi por quinta vez la pregunta del millón y al segundo pisotón de Sakura.

- Ehh...Etto...Pues... ¿Puede repetirme la pregunta, por favor? - La audiencia se echo a reír y Sakura enrojeció de rabia.

- Tómeselo como un si.- Le espetó al sacerdote y como Sasuke no dijo nada, así hizo. Itachi se ponía la mano en la frente y la repugnancia que salía de su mirada hacía que Tenten e Ino se echaran para atrás en sus sitios.

El Uchiha menor volvió a mirar al publico, ¿Donde estaba Naruto? ¿Tanto le odiaba? ¿O es que podía albergar un finísimo rayo de esperanza, para creer que no había ido por que le dolía verle con esa zorra? Dirigió la mirada hacia Kakashi, que estaba en la primera fila, al lado de Deidara e Itachi y con sus labios pronuncio mudamente el nombre de Naruto. El aludido cerró el único ojo que su máscara dejaba ver y negó con la cabeza.

- Y ahora, – dijo el sacerdote – quien se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Sasuke cruzó los dedos y cerró los ojos. Itachi se retorcía en su asiento y apretó tan fuerte la mano de Deidara que este se quejó y abrió mucho los ojos. Se miraron, e Itachi pidió al cielo que ocurriera un milagro.

De una patada, Naruto abrió la puerta de la iglesia. Tenía la respiración agitada y llevaba un traje de etiqueta bastante desarreglado. Tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los puños, una imagen bastante salvaje y varonil, pensó Itachi tras dedicarle una sonrisa.

- ¡¡YO ME OPONGO!! - El grito resonó por toda la iglesia, creando un eco impresionante y haciendo que Sakura abriese mucho los ojos, con un toque de demencia en ellos. Sasuke confundido, suspiró y luego se bajó del altar y dejó a Sakura atónita en él. Miró a su hermano, este asintió y le sonrió, entonces siguió caminando hacia su dobe con aire de superioridad y la cabeza bien alta. Naruto seguía ahogándose con su propia respiración y una mano en el pecho.

Nadie se perdía ni un minuto de lo que estaba pasando y Kakashi se bajó un poco la máscara para observar con sus dos ojos la escena.

- ¿Por qué, dobe? - Preguntó sonriente Sasuke mientras se ponía enfrente de él y le pasaba una mano por los cabellos rubios desordenados.

Naruto miró a todo el mundo, bajó la cabeza y negó con ella mientras sonreía; demasiado sexy para ser cierto, se repetía Sasuke para sus adentros. El rubio, finalmente, le miró a los ojos y le dijo las palabras que el quería escuchar hace ya bastante tiempo.

- Por que te amo, teme.- Y así, Uzumaki Naruto, agarró de los cabellos a Sasuke, para darle el beso mas salvaje y hambriento que todos los presentes habían podido contemplar en sus vidas, y Sakura vio como Sasuke se dejaba hacer, complacido, y como unas finas e imperceptibles lágrimas de felicidad surcaban su rostro de porcelana.

Gaara fue el primero que se levantó para aplaudir y luego, el resto de la audiencia le siguió. Como las puertas estaban abiertas, la gente la calle se acumuló en la entrada para curiosear, mientras todo el mundo aplaudía y celebraba la boda sorpresa, Sakura gritaba y era consolada por Ino, Tenten y el sacerdote, que atónito veía como su iglesia era _profanada_.

Naruto y Sasuke se separaron cuando ya no tenían aire y como todos unos hombres, salieron de la iglesia tomados de la mano. Ya no había nada más que decir. Itachi suspiró y aprovechó el momento para robarle un beso a Deidara y le miró con ternura.

- Bueno, Ita, al final parece que todo salió bien. No me podía creer que a Sasuke de verdad le _gustara_ esa zorra. - Dijo Deidara mientras se agarraba al cuello de Itachi.

- Claro que no, - Itachi cogió a Deidara de la cintura y le atrajo hacia él, juntando sus cuerpos y luego acariciándole la espalda- a los Uchihas nos gustan los rubios de ojos azules...

* * *

_Que tal? Os ha gustado? *U* Espero que sí, tanto como yo disfruté escribiendola._


End file.
